Missing You
by Twisted Enigmas
Summary: Inuyasha leaves Kagome and co behind but 5 yrs later he finds that she's moved on..it's with who that disturbes him. KagSess


Yet another fan fiction from yours truly… I think this fanfic will turn out to be a great one, because I have been wanting to write something like this for a while, but my feelings wouldn't permit it. But now, I think is the time to try. I hope you enjoy this. Hopefully it's not too cliché.

There wasn't a minute that passed when Kagome's mind didn't wander. Her mind would constantly drift off, filling her thoughts with his presence. The last day she spent with him would always play itself out over, and over again as if taunting her for the decision she made.

_**Flashback **_

_It was spring, just a few weeks after Inuyasha learned that he'd had family in the northern part of the Western Lands. He'd been to visit and found that'd they'd accepted his hanyou blood and had been looking for him during the 50 years he was sealed to the Sacred Tree. And now he'd learned of their deaths. He'd been so happy to meet them and now it'd been stripped away from him. The momentary happiness that'd filled him had been turned into pure radiating sadness and hatred. He was intent on killing the demon that'd slain his newfound family and there was absolutely nothing that would stop him._

"_Kagome, I know that you don't want me to go, but you must understand that I have to avenge their deaths. Something inside me is telling me that I have to." _

_Kagome smiled faintly, admiring the fact that he would risk his life for the very people that'd turned their backs on him. But at the same time it frightened her. The very thought of losing him made her blood run cold. _

"_I want you to avenge their deaths, Inuyasha! But do you think that's wise? **We** barely made it out of that situation alive. I can't lose you."_

" You won't. Besides, I wouldn't be able to die peacefully knowing that I caused you any grief. But I also can't live with the fact that he's slain my family. The few that accepted the fact that I was hanyou. " His eyes began to look distant.

"I-Inuyasha-"

"Kagome. If something happens to me, I just want you to know that I love you. I know that it may not seem that way, but I was so scared to admit it," He paused long enough to take her hand in his own.

" I couldn't possibly abandon you. Even if I tried. Your smile, your laugh, the tears that you've shed for me. Are always imprinted in my mind. And I will not let that go in vain. This is my motivation to return to you. All of you." He pulled her closer, holding her in a tight embrace. "I will not lose the one person who makes me truly happy."

Kagome felt tears fill her eyes, but she would not let them fall. For Inuyasha's sake. She understood that this was something that his mind was set on, and she would not try to stop him. But if he would at least let them come along.

"I'll wait for you, Inuyasha. No matter how long it takes for you to return to me. But I'd feel so much better if you'd allow us to go with you."

"No, Kagome! This is something I **must** do alone." Kagome nodded her head submissively. It was killing her inside knowing that he was about to leave her.

"Kagome, I want you to go back to your time before I go. Don't come back as frequently as you're used to. Sango and Miroku are powerful but some demons they won't be able to handle. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But-"

"Promise me, Kagome. Perhaps twice a week is enough." Tears formed in his golden orbs. The fact that he was leaving her had finally sunk in. Kagome took one look in his eyes and she felt her heart fall into the deepest pits of her stomach. She'd never seen this much hurt in his eyes and she felt it deep in her soul.

"I promise." Inuyasha smiled and leaned down, catching Kagome's lips in a kiss. It was short and sweet. Once he broke the kiss, he spoke.

"Kagome, I think it'd be best if you left tonight." He didn't want to see her when she left, and she in her heart knew that she couldn't possibly watch him leave without a guarantee of his safe return.

**End Flashback**

Kagome folded her arms and looked out of her bedroom window. Everyday she hoped that he would be sitting outside her window, ready to search for the Shikon jewel. She stole a glance to her alarm clock '**11:30 pm** **and I have school tomorrow.' **Kagome thought to herself. Sleep hadn't come easy to her since the day Inuyasha left. And after two years of reoccurring nightmares and sleepless nights it was seriously beginning to take a toll on her mental and physical health. And the visits to the feudal era didn't help ease her mind either. She'd stand in the middle of the forest just hoping to see a flash of red, but it never came. Kagome sighed and climbed into her bed, trying once again to fall asleep. Kagome didn't sleep for all of five minutes before yet another nightmare began to taunt her. But this one was new. She was there with Inuyasha as he fought the monster. Inuyasha leapt to initiate the Wind Scar, but the monster had charged at him before he could. Tearing a hole through the flesh in his side, Inuyasha fell limp to the ground his eyes fogged, and his mouth agape. Kagome flung herself from under the covers and fell to the ground.

Tears flooded from her red, swollen eyes like raindrops. Her mind screamed as confusion struck her every nerve. **' Inuyasha! I need to know if you're all right. Where are you? Please be alright.'**

She climbed to her feet slowly, trying her best to gain her composure. First thing in the morning she would search for him. Her mind couldn't take anymore of this constant torture.

**The next morning**

"Kagome, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Someone shook her lightly trying to shake her from her sleep. "Sweetie. It's time to get up for school."

Kagome rose slowly, and looked at her mother through lidded eyes.

"What's all the noise about?" Souta said walking into his sister's room.

His figure had changed dramatically in the past two years. He'd gotten four inches taller, and he now wore his hair spiked. He was hardly the innocent little boy he was two years ago.

"It's fine, Souta. Your sister was just having a little nightmare." Kagome's mother said, patting the teenager on her knee.

"

Again? Sis, I think you need to see a doctor about that."

"I'm fine, Souta. Just a little stressed." She said, forcing a smile. Souta shrugged and exited the room again.

"Kagome, I think your brothers right. I'll call Hetani-sama today and ask him to take a look at you."

"That's okay, mom. I'm fine. Really." Kagome said, making the forced smile wider for her mother.

"Okay. But if this happens again, I'm going to call him." Kagome nodded and waited until her mother left the room to drop the façade. Kagome emptied her backpack placing her schoolbooks out of sight so there'd be no doubt that she'd went to school. She packed antibiotics, food, and a few gauze just in case. Today was the day that she would find Inuyasha.

Here is my first chapter, and **_I _**think it turned out okay. But I'd love to know what **_you _**think. So please take the time out to review. It is all greatly appreciated.

- Enigma


End file.
